derp_catfandomcom-20200213-history
Great Ultra War
The Great Ultra War was an ancient conflict which pitted the armies of Alien Empera against the Ultras of the Land of Light, taking place over 300,000 years ago. Events Although the events are unclear, it is known that Emepra took control of the Land of Light after leading the most successful attack on the Ultras in recored history. However, his reign was short-lived as the beings of light fought back, initiating the battle between light and darkness. At the end of the war, Alien Empera and Father of Ultra engaged in their famous duel that would decide the fate of the Land of Light. The duel came to a draw and both powerful fighters earned mirroring scars on their hips as a reminder of their brutal battle. Empera, weakened by Father of the Ultra's Ultimate Sword, fled into hiding for generations. Aftermath After the war, Ultraman King had Father of the Ultra establish the Space Garrison to protect and watch the Land of Light as well as the rest of the universe in case a crisis like this ever happens again. One of the Ultra Warriors that fought in the war, Ultraman Belial, became wary of the possibility of another assault on the Land of Light, and tried to take the power of the land's artificial sun, the Plasma Spark. Belial failed to control the Spark's power and was driven out of the Land of Light for his deed. However he sought revenge after being possessed by Reiblood, who had warped his mind, and returned as a Reionyx with his own monster army, and thus Belial became the very threat he originally intended to avoid. The War had an impact on various species, how many and the influence is unknown but Alien Temperor wanted to follow Emperor's example to conquer the Land of Light, but ultimately failed. Effects Years later, Empera would make his full return to Earth where he would cause most of the events of Ultraman Mebius's time on Earth. However, he was defeated and ultimately destroyed by Ultraman Mebius Phoenix Brave Mode, making Mebius the first and only Ultra to ever accomplish such a feat. The Four Heavenly Kings later attempted to revive Empera but were thwarted by Ultraman Mebius, Ultraman Hikari, Ace, and Taro after a battle in the Monster Graveyard. Neither party realized this engagement would later lead to the return of Ultraman Belial. Participants Ultras * Father of Ultra * Mother of Ultra * Ultraman Belial * Zoffy Empera's Forces * Alien Empera Four Heavenly Kings * Yapool * Glozam * Deathrem * Alien Mephilas Kaiju Note: these are not to be confused with other versions of these Kaiju, this simply lists all of the species involved. * Gomora * Gandar * Detton * Sartan * Bemstar * Eleking * Jamila * Sadola * Snowgon * Black King * Seagorath * Kelbeam * Gudon * Alien Baltan * Firemons * Velokron * Aboras * Narse * Various others Trivia * The Great Ultra is one of the most major intergalactic conflicts in the Derp Cat universe, and to the Ultras. Category:Wars Category:Conflicts Category:Ultra Series Category:Historical Events Category:Important Events